Combatientes: Una Historia de Héroes
by Chrushbut
Summary: -Ubicada entre los capítulos Style Queen y Queen Wasp- Después de su gran fracaso, Gabriel Agreste decide renunciar a su miraculous, pero cuando descubre que Marinette porta los pendientes de Ladybug, vuelve a retomar su objetivo principal sin importarle revelarse frente a su propio hijo. –Eso es imposible, mi padre fue akumatizado, él no puede ser Hawk Moth, ¿no es así Padre?
1. Capítulo 1: Bajo la máscara

**NOTA: Está historia se centra entre los capítulos de Style Queen y Queen Wasp, algunas escenas fueron modificadas para darle sentido a la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bajo la máscara**

De nuevo París está a salvo gracias a la superheroína Ladybug, aunque todos echaron de menos a Chat Noir, quien no apareció para apoyar a la catarina como siempre lo hacía, todos se preguntaban dónde estaba el gato negro y qué hubiera pasado si Ladybug no derrotaba a Style Queen. Por ahora sólo podrían hacerse especulaciones y confiar que aquello no se hiciese realidad nunca.

Mientras que la chica del traje moteado esperaba que Chat Noir pronto encontrara su miraculous, puesto que no veía con quien más podría compartir la gran responsabilidad de acabar con Hawk Moth, aunque todos esos akumas habían hecho que pasase unas increíbles aventuras junto a su compañero. No, Chat Noir es más que eso, es su mejor amigo.

Los nervios de Marinette opacan su alegría, está encantada de que Adrien posee con su sombrero pero teme que no sea tan bueno como le aseguraron que es, aunque su momento es acaparado cuando Gabriel Agreste hace su primera aparición en público y no sólo eso, él está ahí no por ser su pasarela de modas sino por su hijo. Esa definitivamente es la mejor escena que podrían presenciar y la chica no podía estar más feliz por su amigo.

Cuando la pasarela termina, Marinette junto a sus padres se acercan a la familia Agreste y Bourgeois quienes conversan sobre los malos entendidos que sufrieron al llegar al evento, teniendo de nuevo a la famosa crítica de moda frente a ella.

-Este sombrero no es un Gabriel Agreste, ¿eres tú la responsable de esto? – Marinette nerviosa mira a sus padres, quienes le dan su voto de confianza.

-Con orgullo. – dijo Adrien animándola a responder.

-Pues sí, yo soy quien lo ha diseñado. – responde Marinette con evidente nerviosismo al tener a dos grandes diseñadores frente a ella.

-Marinette gano un concurso de diseño de moda. – explicó Gabriel Agreste.

-Esto es lo más… excepcional que he visto nunca. Eres una visionaria Marientte, se acabaron los brillos a partir de ahora se llevaran las plumas. No sentía tanta emoción desde lo tuyo. – termino Audrey mirando a Gabriel.

-Tiene mucho talento. – concordó Gabriel.

-¿Te gustaría dedicarte a la moda? – pregunto Audrey a la chica de coletas.

-Ah, sí señora.

-Pues acompáñame a Nueva York. Tú nombre será famoso en el mundo de la moda seguro que hasta superas a Gabriel.

-Yo podría ser tu modelo. – agrego Adrien emocionado.

-Estaremos contigo cariño, decidas lo que decidas. – apoyo su madre.

-Mi helicóptero sale hacia el aeropuerto está noche a las 8. – dijo Audrey.

-No es genial para Marinette, ¿Chloe? – aunque Adrien no lo hacía con maldad eso provocó la ira de la rubia, quien ya no soporto tanto halago hacia Dupain-Cheng y los desaires de su madre, como una niña pequeña salió del lugar a grandes zancadas con su padre siguiendo sus pasos.

Mientras los padres de Marinette conversan motivados sobre venderles pan de los Dupain-Cheng a los americanos, tantos planes que comenzaban a formularse en sus cabezas, incluida la de Marientte. Entonces de manera involuntaria llevo su mano a la bolsa que siempre carga con ella, donde su kwami se esconde y los pensamientos comenzaron abrumarla. Ella no podía irse, le había prometido a Tikki que la ayudaría a conseguir el prodigio de la mariposa y si ella no estaba en París, entonces Ladybug no podría liberar a los akumas y todo sería un caos.

-¿Qué dices Marinette? – cuestiono Audrey dando un paso hacia ella.

-Yo… es mi sueño hecho realidad. – comunicó la chica. – Pero… yo no puedo irme.

-¿QUÉ? – cuestionaron todos al unísono.

-Está es una gran oportunidad, ¿estás segura de esto? – inquirió Audrey, mientras Marinette niega en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que no está segura, pero no podía darle la espalda a Tikki.

-Sí, no iré a Nueva York. Lo siento. – Marinette se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, ocasionando que sus pequeñas coletas desciendan a su cara y dejando al descubierto sus pendientes los cuales no pasaron por alto por Gabriel Agreste. Cuando se incorporó tuvo al hombre más cerca de ella admirando sus pendientes.

-Que joyería tan peculiar, ¿los has diseño tú Marinette? – pregunto Gabriel demasiado atento a los movimientos de la chica.

-Ah, si… digo no… quiero decir… fueron un regalo. – respondió la peliazul algo preocupada e intranquila por el cuestionamiento de sus pendientes.

-¿Me estás mintiendo Marinette? – la voz fuerte y firme de Gabriel puso la piel de gallina a la chica, quien se sintió intimidada con las miradas e insinuaciones del hombre.

-No. – dijo la chica tragándose su miedo para sonar convincente con su mentirilla. – Son unas baratijas, no tienen importancia. – lo que no previó fue que eso dejara al descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de Gabriel Agreste.

-¡Mientes! – vocifero el hombre bastante serio que incluso sonó peligroso. – ¿Crees que no reconocería los pendientes de Ladybug? He pasado mucho tiempo estudiándolos como para saber que no son simples baratijas.

-¿Qué? ¿Ladybug? ¿Yo? Eso es una locura, yo no… no podría serlo. Soy muy torpe, súper torpe. – balbuceo Marinette pero sus palabras hicieron eco en el chico rubio a su lado. Adrien quedó pasmado no sólo por las insinuaciones de su padre, sino por lo correctas que son. Marinette utilizó las mismas palabras que le dijo a Chat Noir el día que se conocieron, ninguno tenía idea de cómo ser un superhéroe, pero se las habían apañado bastante bien hasta ahora.

-Entonces, no te importara si les hecho un vistazo de cerca. – dijo Gabriel estirando su mano hacia Marinette.

Todo este tiempo Adrien quiso saber quién es la chica que se esconde bajo la máscara de Ladybug, nunca imagino que sería su compañera de clase. No, Marinette no sólo es su compañera, es su mejor amiga. Aunque todavía no está completamente seguro de que lo sea, aun así Adrien pensó que no puede dejarla lidiar con el evidente descubrimiento de su identidad por parte de su padre, así que decidió intervenir.

-Papá ¿qué haces? No puedes pedirle a Marinette sus pendientes, si ella dijo que no son importantes es porque así es, ella no miente.

-¡No te metas en esto Adrien! – exclamo su padre sin siquiera mirarle, está tan concentrado en los pendientes de Marinette y en lo que ello implica que no le importo haberle gritado a su hijo frente a todos. Porque él sólo quiere el prodigio de la catarina y si lo obtiene, entonces Chat Noir no podrá detener a sus akumas. Este es el mejor día de su vida, nunca había estado tan cerca de conseguir los miraculous de los chicos, al fin podrá hacer realidad su deseo. – ¡Entrégame tu miraculous Marinette o tu familia sufrirá las consecuencias!

-¡NOOO! – grito la peliazul demasiado asustada por la situación.

-Todo este tiempo akumatizando París y Ladybug estaba tan cerca de mí.

-¿Akumatizando? – repitió un confundido Adrien.

-¡Lo sabía! – exclamo Marinette. – Yo tenía razón… tú eres Hawk Moth.

-Eso es imposible, mi padre fue akumatizado, él no puede ser Hawk Moth, ¿no es así Padre? – Adrien le miro demasiado aturdido y esperanzado de que él le confirmará el gran error de Marinette.

-Basta de máscaras. – dijo Gabriel mirando a su hijo y después a la peliazul. – Lo hice para borrar cualquier sospecha de mí, luego de que tú perdieras mi libro, sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Ladybug y Chat Noir dieran conmigo. – todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal relevación, Audrey Bourgeois salió casi corriendo de ahí, mientras los padres de Marinette se miraban confundidos, aunque alertas a cualquier movimiento sospechoso de Gabriel Agreste contra su hija. Por otro lado, Adrien no puede creer que todo este tiempo estuviera peleando contra su padre, su familia.

-Adrien no perdió el libro, fui yo quien lo tomo… bueno, no yo exactamente. – aclaro la chica de las coletas. – Ese libro no te pertenece, al igual que el miraculous de la mariposa. Entrégamelo y no habrá consecuencias a pesar de todos los problemas que has causado.

-Por supuesto… que no. – recalco Gabriel quitando su corbata y dejando ver una pequeña joya morada en medio. – Nooroo alas oscuras a mí. – con aquellas mágicas palabras Gabriel Agreste se convirtió en el villano más temido por todo París, frente a ellos apareció Hawk Moth, dejando a los individuos sorprendidos y a su propio hijo herido por sus actos.

-¡Ahora entrégame tu miraculous Marinette!

-Jamás. Tikki puntos fuera. – dijo la peliazul para terminar convirtiéndose en la superheroína Ladybug. Las sospechas de Gabriel Agreste fueron correctas y Adrien no puede más con todas las emociones que albergan en su corazón, por una parte está feliz de descubrir la identidad de su más grande amor, pero también se siente traicionado por su padre. Pronto héroe y villano se encontraron en un mismo lugar con miradas desafiantes, listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Bien, juguemos. – sentenció Hawk Moth. – Es hora de que me digas quien se esconde tras la máscara de Chat Noir.

-No lo sé. – respondió Ladybug con una sonrisa victoriosa. – Es por esta razón que Chat Noir y yo no sabemos la identidad del otro. – ahora lo entiendo my Lady, pensó Adrien observando tan grotesca escena en la que Hawk Moth y Ladybug comienzan a pelear, su padre contra su mejor amiga. El chico guardo silencio no podía delatarse ahora él, bastante malo es que uno de ellos sepa la identidad del otro y sobre todo si su padre lo supiera ya que él es Hawk Moth.

Un golpe tras otro fueron llegando, mientras los padres de Marinette observan con temor y preocupación a su hija siendo atacada por un supervillano, lo peor es que ellos no pueden ayudarla. De repente en un ágil movimiento Hawk Moth incapacita a Ladybug, pero no le quita su miraculous al contrario se la lleva con él a quien sabe dónde, dejando a su hijo y a los padres de la chica demasiado pasmados como para reaccionar a su huida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hola ladys y mininos!_**

 _Vuelvo al fandom con otra historia de miraculous, está vez llena de drama, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Está será una historia corta de máximo 5 capítulos._

 _Espero estén bien, saludos :)_


	2. Capítulo 2: Equipo de héroes

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A: REBECA .SZ** _(pongo el espacio porque me lo borra FF)_ **/ DANIELA123 / vane18porras**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Equipo de héroes**

Mientras los padres de Marinette ven como Gabriel Agreste convertido en Hawk Moth se lleva a su hija, Adrien aprovecha el momento para encontrar un lugar seguro y alejado de todos para poder llamar a su transformación.

-Espero no sea tarde. Plagg garr…

-¡NO! – le callo su kwami justo a tiempo antes de ingresar al anillo y volando a la altura de su rostro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si te transformas es justo lo que tu padre quiere. ¿No lo ves? es una trampa. Se llevó a Ladybug para atraerte.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres Plagg? No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, tengo que hacer algo y pronto.

-Lo sé, pero si vas a enfrentarte a Hawk Moth, necesitaremos ayuda.

-Bien. – sentenció Adrien caminando hacia la calle para ir al único lugar donde estarían a salvo, al menos de momento. – Maestro Fu. – llamo Adrien al hombre adentrándose a la pequeña tienda del Gran Guardián.

-Adelante Adrien. – dijo el Maestro invitándolo a entrar. – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Yo no le veo otra cara maestro, sigue siendo la misma aburrida de siempre.

-Ahora no Plagg. – le reprende Adrien. – Maestro Fu, yo… he descubierto que mi padre es Hawk Moth y también sé la identidad de Ladybug. – conto el rubio algo cabizbajo.

-Oh no, eso es grave. Ven, siéntate y cuéntamelo todo. – Adrien aceptó la invitación, sentándose frente al Maestro Fu para contarle toda la historia de lo que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos.

-Hiciste bien en venir aquí. Vas a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. – concordó el Gran Guardián levantándose para ir directo al tocadiscos, presiono unos botones ocultos y de ahí saco una extraña caja que puso frente a Adrien, abriéndola para dejar ver todos los prodigios restantes. – Adrien Agreste escoge un aliado con quien luchar en esta misión. Escoge bien, estos poderes sirven para un bien mayor, una vez termine la misión devolverás su prodigio.

-No quiero un nuevo aliado. Necesito a Rena Rouge y Carapace. – dijo Adrien mirando con determinación al Maestro Fu. – Sólo que no sé quiénes son.

-Lo sabes. – dijo el hombre, guardando el miraculous del zorro en su caja y quitándose el suyo para hacer lo mismo. – Confía en tu instinto.

Adrien tomo los miraculous para después llamar a su transformación convirtiéndose en el gato negro de París. Con cuidado de no ser visto sale de la tienda del Maestro Fu en busca de sus mejores amigos, primero fue al hotel de los Bourgeois ya que fue el último lugar en donde les vio, lamentablemente ya no estaban ahí, así que siguió su recorrido hasta topárselos rumbo a la casa de Alya. Ahora sólo espera no estarse equivocando y confiar en que su Lady les había escogido por una muy buena razón, la misma que él ve cuando les mira.

-¡Nino! ¡Alya! Al fin los encuentro. – dijo Chat Noir bajando de su bastón para estar frente a ellos, los chicos se sorprenden al verle a él, allí con ellos y sin Ladybug.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? – pregunto Alya con una mirada extraña.

-Sí, necesito su ayuda chicos. Estos son los miraculous del zorro y la tortuga una vez acabe nuestra misión tendrán que devolvérmelos. – explicó el gato negro otorgándoles la pequeña caja a cada uno.

-Espera, ¿tú conocías nuestra identidad? – cuestiono Alya algo sorprendida.

-No, en realidad yo esperaba no equivocarme. – dijo Chat Noir llevando una mano tras su nuca, dejando en evidencia su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué? Entonces, ¿tú eres Rena Rouge?

-¿Enserio Nino? Yo supe que eras Carapace en cuanto te vi.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? Yo no…

-¡Oh vamos Nino! Está bien que use lentes, pero no soy ciega.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no tenemos tiempo. Hawk Moth tiene a Ladybug y no tardará en hacerse con su prodigio.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Trixx transfórmame. – una luz anaranjada envolvió a Alya convirtiéndola en Rena Rouge.

-Wayzz caparazón. – dijo Nino para también transformarse en Carapace.

Una vez que los chicos presentaron sus alter egos, corrieron por los tejados de París en busca de Hawk Moth, sólo que éste permaneció oculto como siempre lo hacía, aunque ahora Chat Noir tiene una forma de rastrearlo, no sólo por ser su padre, sino porque se llevó consigo a Ladybug y cualquiera puede conocer su ubicación por medio de sus artefactos. Rápidamente siguieron el rastro y fue así como terminaron en la mansión de los Agreste.

-¿Hawk Moth se esconde en la mansión de Adrien? – pregunto Rena Rouge confundida.

-En realidad, hay algo que no les he dicho. – comenzó a decir Chat Noir mirando con tristeza hacia su hogar. – Hawk Moth en realidad es Gabriel Agreste.

-¿QUÉ? – dijeron los dos demasiado sorprendidos por la gran revelación.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – interrogó Carapace, Chat Noir asintió. – ¿Y qué pasa con Adrien? ¿Él lo sabe?

-Fue él quien me lo dijo. – mintió el minino.

-¿Y él está ahí dentro? ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarlo ahí? Tengo que ir con él, ha de estar destrozado. – expreso Carapace con preocupación dando un paso hacia adelante para ir hacia la mansión, Chat Noir se alegró saber que al menos sus amigos se preocupan por él.

-No, él no está ahí. Yo lo lleve a un lugar seguro. Sé que quieres ir con tu amigo, pero está es una misión importante. Entraremos ahí, buscaremos a Ladybug y atacaremos a Hawk Moth. – Chat Noir sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al pronunciar esas palabras, ¿de verdad iba a atacar a su propio padre?

Los chicos no contradijeron al héroe gatuno, al contrario siguieron sus pasos y fueron precavidos al entrar a la mansión, en la cual abunda la soledad, ni un alma fue vista conforme caminan por los pasillos, ni ruidos, ni lamentos, ni cosas quebrándose por alguna pelea.

-Qué extraño, el localizador dice que están aquí. – dice Chat Noir tras cruzar las puertas del estudio de su padre.

-Aquí no hay nadie. – confirmo Carapace.

-No sean tontos, es porque estamos encima de ellos. – explicó Rena Rouge echándole un vistazo al localizador del bastón.

-¿Te refieres como algún piso subterráneo? – Rena asintió. Chat Noir no puede recordar algo como un pasadizo secreto en su propia casa, aunque tampoco es que se sintiera con total libertad de andar merodear por ahí, así que no está seguro de ello. – ¡Cataclismo! – invoco el gato a su poder especial. – Bueno, espero tengas razón. – Chat Noir puso la mano en el suelo destrozando gran parte del concreto y haciendo un enorme hoyo bajo sus pies.

Mientras aquel plan de rescate se lleva a cabo, en el hotel Bourgeois se encuentra una pequeña joven rubia demasiado molesta con su madre. Afectada por sus palabras que convirtió en enojo para ocultar su dolor. Audrey decidió ocultarse en el hotel junto a su hija a quien no le comentó nada de lo que había pasado después de que su familia se fuera, no menciono el gran arrebato de Gabriel Agreste, ni tampoco hablo con la prensa sobre el descubrimiento más grande como lo son las identidades secretas de Ladybug y Hawk Moth.

-¡Es ridículo! Absorto y ridículo. A mí nunca me has llevado a Nueva York y te llevas a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

-Me la llevo porque es excepcional, Clodet… Chloé.

-Yo también soy excepcional.

-Lo único excepcional que tienes cariño mío es a tu madre.

-Voy a enseñarte lo excepcional que puedo llegar hacer. – dijo Chloé mostrándole la pequeña caja de madera y abriéndola para dejar salir a Pollen.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi reina? – pregunto cortésmente Pollen.

-Pero ¿qué es esa cosa? – quiso saber su madre, pero Chloé la ignoro.

-Pollen aguijones fuera. – pronunció la rubia para completar su transformación. Una vez lista con su traje amarillo con rayas negras, salió al balcón del hotel donde todavía hay invitados de la pasarela de moda, incluso Nadja Chamack sigue pendiente por ahí.

-¡Atención Parisinos! Soy Chloé Bourgeois y de ahora en adelante seré vuestra nueva superheroína Queen Bee. – anuncio la chica, disfrutando de la atención de las personas y de la cámara. – Y ya veremos si sigues pensando que Dupain-Cheng es más excepcional que mua. – termino de decir Queen Bee está vez dirigiéndose hacia su madre.

-¿Qué le está pasando a nuestra hijita? – pregunto el Alcalde mientras la ve partir lejos de toda la audiencia.

-Siempre le ha gustado darse aires. – dijo Audrey caminando de regreso a su habitación, alejándose de todo el asunto de los héroes, miraculous o akumas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Hola ladys y mininos!_**

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento sobre todo a esas personitas que agregaron a favoritos y/o alertas, pero más aquellos que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para comentar, este capítulo estuvo dedicado a ustedes y habrá más así que estén atentos..._

 _Aún no sé si meteré Malediktator y Frozer ¿qué opinan? ¿les gustaría que los incluyera?_

 _¿Qué creen que pasará con Adrien? ¿Ladybug? ¿Hawk Moth? Escucho sus teorías :D_

 _Si les gusto el capítulo ya saben de que manera decírmelo._

 _Nos leemos pronto. Besos :)_


	3. Capítulo 3: Verdades que hieren

**Capítulo dedicado a: Lumione Mlfy / DANIELA123 / Rebeca .sz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Verdades que hieren**

-¡Suéltame! – exige la catarina, mientras es llevada a la fuerza por Hawk Moth.

-Quieta o voy hacerte mucho daño. – amenazo Hawk Moth por lo que a Ladybug no le quedo de otra que dejar de moverse.

Hawk Moth la llevo a su mansión, pero nunca imagino que al lugar donde terminarían sería una especie de sótano subterráneo. Ahora Ladybug sabe el por qué nunca encontraban a Hawk Moth, escondido en casa, el perfecto refugio para un supervillano. Aunque en sí, el lugar es demasiado extraño, hay un pasillo largo con luces a los costados, además de pasto, flores y una «¿cápsula?» pensó la catarina, quien no distingue con claridad lo que hay al fondo del pasillo. El hombre soltó a la chica una vez estuvieron a salvo, pero no se alejó de ella, al contrario se mantuvo demasiado cerca de ella, observando su prodigio.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – se atrevió a preguntar Ladybug. – No ves el daño que le estás causando a tu hijo.

-Es por Adrien que lo hago. Por él, por nuestra familia. – explayo Hawk Moth, dando un paso atrás y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cápsula que la chica había visto al llegar, pero no entendió a lo que él se refería, debido a que aún no puede ver lo que hay adentro de la caja.

-No sé qué es lo que pretendes con nuestros miraculous, pero podemos ayudarte.

-¡No quiero tu ayuda, sólo quiero tu prodigio y el de Chat Noir!

-Sí es lo que quieres, ¿por qué aún no has tomado mi miraculous? – cuestiono la chica del traje moteado, pero está vez Hawk Moth no respondió.

Él guarda silencio, como si estuviese esperando algo, mientras Ladybug mira por todos lados para encontrar alguna salida a ese embrollo, sólo que la única que puede visualizar es la misma por donde entraron. Cuando los minutos comienzan a pasar lentamente, la catarina piensa en darle pelea a Hawk Moth, tal vez arrebatarle su miraculous y acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero no puede. Aunque su deber se lo exige, no quiere lastimar al padre de su amigo, no podría perdonarse si algo malo le pasase al único ser vivo de Adrien.

Entonces, Ladybug tiene una revelación, Hawk Moth no le había quitado su miraculous porque está haciendo tiempo, está esperando a que Chat Noir llegue porque sabe que él puede localizarla, por eso necesita que este transformada, pero si ella vuelve a ser Marinette quedará vulnerable ante él. Sin embargo, Ladybug no tiene tiempo para sobre pensarlo porque de repente el techo cae sobre ellos, lo que ocasiona que ambos salten lejos de los escombros y en medio de la nube de polvo aparece Chat Noir, Rena Rouge y Carapace.

-¡Ladybug, detrás de ti! – alerta el gato negro a su compañera, quien al no estar cegado por la polvareda ve como Hawk Moth la toma por la espalda. – Aleja tus halas de ella.

-Entrégame tu miraculous Chat Noir. Dámelos y ella no sufrirá. – «¿de verdad el hombre que habla es su padre?» se cuestionó Chat Noir, nunca le había escuchado con tanta frialdad, por un momento el miedo le invadió, porque él está seguro que nunca llego a conocerle realmente y eso le destroza el corazón.

-Nunca te lo entregare, ni aunque miaucaricies. – bromeo el gato negro, viendo desafiante a su propio padre. – ¿Para qué los quieres? ¿Qué obtienes tú de nuestros prodigios?

-Quiere el poder supremo. – respondió la catarina en su lugar. – Sí combinas el miraculous de la buena y la mala suerte podrá moldear la realidad.

-¿Moldear la realidad? – repitió Rena Rouge confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ladybug? – quiso saber Carapace.

-Que podrá hacer realidad cualquier deseo. – explicó la chica.

-Amm, ¿por qué a mí no se me informo de esto? – cuestiono el minino, a lo que Ladybug respondió con una sonrisa apenada. – Pero, no lo entiendo. Tú eres Gabriel Agreste, lo tienes todo ¿qué más puedes querer?

-Te equivocas. – dijo Hawk Moth con una mirada perdida al horizonte hacia la cápsula. – Lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi esposa. Emilie es todo lo que me interesa.

-¿Tu esposa? – pregunto Chat Noir por lo bajo con una mirada incomprendida dirigida hacia su padre. Hace tiempo que su progenitor dejo de hablar de su madre, incluso si podía evitaba pronunciar su nombre, pero ahí está él, hablando de ella. Lo único que Chat Noir sabe es que ella desapareció luego de su viaje al extranjero.

-Por eso dijiste que lo hacías por Adrien. – dijo Ladybug, quien no se percató que cierto gato estaba atento a todo. – Lo siento, de verdad que sí y lo comprendo, pero no puedes tener nuestros miraculous, las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Nada volvería a ser como antes, si lo haces, tendrás que pagar un alto precio.

-No me importa, haré lo que haga falta. – declaro Hawk Moth. – Entrégame tu prodigio. – exigió al minino.

-No. – respondió Chat Noir algo inseguro de su decisión.

-¡Estoy harto! Basta de juegos, me darás tu prodigio después de que tenga los de Ladybug. – dicho esto, Hawk Moth prosiguió quitándole un pendiente a la superheroína, quien comenzó a destransformarse frente a sus amigos mientras forcejea con Hawk Moth para evitar que le quite el otro pendiente.

-¡Chat Noir, la cápsula! – grito la chica señalando con la mirada la caja blanca detrás de ellos. El minino volvió a la realidad corriendo hacia la caja, dando un brinco alto y sosteniendo su bastón para destruir lo que fuese que hay dentro.

-¡NOOO! – grito Hawk Moth alejando a la catarina, pero quedándose con un solo pendiente. Él corrió hasta la cápsula para detener a Chat Noir, pero fue el mismo gato negro quien se detuvo al ver a la mujer que yace dentro de la caja.

Chat Noir cayó frente a la cápsula, pero ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse, está tan abrumado e impactado que no puede moverse. Delante de él está la mujer que lo trajo a la vida, su madre. Con los ojos cerrados y con unas flores entre sus manos, el minino no puede evitar que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos. Tanto tiempo queriendo verla otra vez y ahora ahí está, sin expresión, sin vida.

-¿Marinette? – pregunto la chica con el prodigio del zorro, acercándose a ella para darle una mano. – Chica, tú tienes que contarme muchas cosas.

-Yo… lamento haberte mentido Al…digo Rena Rouge. – se corrigió Marinette viendo de reojo a Carapace detrás de la chica.

-Tranquila, sabemos nuestras identidades. – explicó Rena.

-Hola Marinette, gracias por confiar en mí. – dijo Carapace acercándose a ellas.

-Ahora no es el momento. – Le interrumpió la catarina con la mitad de su traje todavía visible. – Tenemos que ayudar a Chat Noir y recuperar mi pendiente.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI ESPOSA! – exigió Hawk Moth impidiendo con su bastón que se acerque al féretro de cristal.

-¿Ella está… muerta? – quiso saber Chat Noir, temeroso a la respuesta de su padre.

-No es de tu incumbencia. – «claro que lo es.» quiso decirle Chat Noir, pero no se atrevió a revelarle su identidad.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡RESPONDE! – le exigió Chat Noir demasiado abrumado por todos las emociones que la acomplejan luego de ver a su madre y saber que su padre es Hawk Moth.

-¡DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS! – grito el portador del miraculous de la mariposa golpeando a Chat Noir con su bastón. Ambos comienzan a pelear entre ellos, padre e hijo luchan sin saber las verdaderas razones que tiene cada uno.

-Chat Noir, aún tiene mi pendiente. – dijo la chica llegando hasta ellos junto a Rena Rouge y Carapace, quienes se unieron a la pelea.

El equipo de héroes combaten sin piedad contra Hawk Moth y no es porque no quisiesen ayudarle, sino porque él no se detendría sin importarle cuanto dolor y sufrimiento causase. Un golpe tras otro fueron llegando, pero Hawk Moth es más fuerte, tal vez es su edad, la experiencia o las ganas de cumplir su propósito que les da una paliza a sus amigos, aunque ellos tampoco se quedaron atrás.

En una pequeña pausa que hacen, el villano más temido por París es atraído por las emociones negativas de un individuo, pero no cualquier persona, es una chica con un prodigio en su poder, rápidamente Hawk Moth convoca una de sus mariposas, convirtiéndola en un akuma lista para poseer a su próxima víctima.

-Es un akuma. No la dejen escapar. – profirió Marinette viendo como la mariposa negra vuela sobre ellos alzándose sobre el hoyo que Chat Noir abrió con su poder.

-Carapace y yo iremos tras ella. – anuncia Rena Rouge saliendo del lugar junto a su compañero.

Y en medio del caos, un pitido se hizo presente, alertando a su portador sobre su pronta transformación, pero él no iba a rendirse, no mientras aún tuviera fuerzas para pelear contra las mentiras de su padre.

-Acepten su derrota, he ganado. Pronto te transformaras y no habrá nadie quien me detenga de obtener sus miraculous. – anuncio Hawk Moth.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? No vas a recuperar a tu familia, vas a destruirla.

-¿Querer reunir a mi familia es destruirla?

«¿Podríamos volver a ser una familia? Si entrego mi miraculous, ¿recuperaré a mi madre? ¿Podré verla otra vez? Ver su sonrisa, abrazarla y nunca más soltarle la mano». Pensó Adrien, albergando esperanzas que hace mucho tiempo había perdido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hola ladys y mininos!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos y/o alertas espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, lamento lo tardado, lo iba a subir el fin pero por algunas cosillas no pude._

 _Quiero aclarar que no sé bien cuál es el escondite de Hawk Moth, es confuso porque en su estudio el presiona botones en el retrato de Emilie y luego baja, pero el lugar donde akumatiza el sube y se ve muy diferente un lugar del otro. Mi duda es ¿es el mismo lugar? ¿Dónde akumatiza también es en su mansión? Alguien por favor que pueda orientarme, se los agradecería mucho._

 _Por cierto vieron Catalyst? Fue emocionante!_

 _Me gustaría conocer su opinión respecto a la historia, si les está gustando y qué creen que pasará después. ¿Se unirá Adrien a su padre?_

 _Nos leemos pronto :)_


	4. Capítulo 4: Combatiendo a la reina

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADA A: Rebeca .sz / DANIELA123 / vane18porras**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 4: Combatiendo a la reina**

Chat Noir se quedó estático en medio de la pelea, por un lado tiene a su padre quien quiere traer de regreso a su madre, pero por el otro tiene a la chica de sus sueños Ladybug medio transformada en Marinette esperando que él, su compañero, amigo y confidente le ayude a recuperar su pendiente.

¿Debería ayudar a su padre? O ¿Debería ayudar a su Lady?

De nuevo el sonido de su prodigio se hace oír haciendo eco en sus oídos y trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad. Chat Noir debe actuar rápido sino quiere que las cosas se compliquen más para él, así que toma una decisión… ayudar a Ladybug.

«Lo siento, mamá». Piensa Chat Noir para después propinarle un par de golpes a Hawk Moth haciéndolo soltar el pendiente de Ladybug, el cual sale volando lejos de ellos. La peliazul corre en su dirección para interceptarlo antes que su enemigo pero cuando lo obtiene y completa su transformación es que se da cuenta que Hawk Moth no está.

-¿Dónde está Hawk Moth? – pregunta la catarina al minino.

-Él huyo. – anuncia el chico con pesares en el corazón.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

-No tiene muchos lugares a los que ir. Además, ya conocemos su identidad será más fácil atra… – Chat Noir guardo silencio, ¿de verdad quería atrapar a su padre? Porque ahora mismo no está seguro de nada en su vida. Gracias a los miraculous que su interfono interrumpió el momento.

-Chat Noir necesitamos ayuda. Chloé, quiero decir Queen Bee ha sido akumatizada.

-¿Chloé? ¿Queen Bee? ¿De qué estás hablando Rena Rouge?

-Oh no, es el miraculous de la abeja. Yo… lo perdí cuando peleaba con Style Queen.

-¿Perdiste un miraculous?

-Oye, tú también perdiste uno. Te recuerdo que hace unas horas me dejaste peleando sola contra Style Queen… aunque eso fue mentira ¿no es así? – cuestiono la catarina pensándolo un poco. – Plagg me dijo que lo habías perdido, pero en realidad es porque no podías transformarte.

-Oigan chicos de verdad nos vendría bien una mano, Carapace ha usado su superpoder para protegernos de las abejas pero no creo que resista mucho más tiempo.

-Amm, ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde? – pregunto Chat Noir a lo que Ladybug asintió.

-Aguanta Rena Rouge vamos para allá. – anuncio la catarina tomando su yoyo entre las manos.

-Espera, ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – interroga el chico viendo con melancolía a su madre.

-Yo… creo que es mejor dejarla aquí. No sabemos en qué estado se encuentra y si la movemos podríamos causarle mucho daño.

-Está bien. Vamos. – dijo el minino. Cuando ambos estuvieron de regreso en la mansión, el prodigio de Chat Noir volvió a resonar está vez siendo más insistente, por lo que él tuvo que encerrarse en la cocina para que Plagg pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas con un poco de su queso apestoso.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta su Kwami una vez hubo finalizada su transformación.

-No realmente. – responde Adrien dándole un poco de queso a su amigo.

-¿Por qué dejaste huir a tu padre?

-No lo sé. – dijo el chico, aun sabiendo la respuesta, prefirió omitirla para evadir de esta manera la realidad que le atormenta. – ¿Listo? Plagg garras fuera.

Cuando llegaron a la acción vieron a todos los parisinos paralizados, acto que extraño a los héroes ya que ellos sólo pueden utilizar su poder una vez. Fue entonces cuando la vieron… Queen Wasp, Chloé había sido akumatizada en el preciso momento que utilizaba el prodigio de la abeja. Los chicos llamaron a sus compañeros pero no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta, más adelante cuando huyen de las avispas es que se dan cuenta que Rena Rouge y Carapace también fueron paralizados. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos para detener a la reina del drama o en este caso a la reina de las avispas.

-¡Bien hecho! – dijeron los héroes una vez destruido el akuma y chocando sus puños como todas aquellas veces que salían a pelear contra él… contra su padre.

Tras una larga conversación con Chloé al fin los superhéroes pudieron recuperar el miraculous de la abeja. Una vez más París está a salvo, este día había resultado ser el más agotador de todos. Podría considerarse uno de los peores, pero al menos conocieron la identidad de Hawk Moth y no podría esconderse para siempre, aunque también quedó al descubierto su identidad como Ladybug, aun así confía en que sus padres y amigos no dirán nada. Tras encontrarse con Alya y Nino, éstos devolvieron sus miraculous como dijeron que harían.

-Tengo que irme. – anunció Ladybug escuchando de nuevo el pitido emitido por sus pendientes.

-¡Espera Ladybug! Creo que yo debería devolver los prodigios. – dijo el gato negro con firmeza, después de todo había sido él quien les había invocado. – Además tengo que hablar con el Maestro Fu, pero también me gustaría hablar contigo my Lady.

-Está bien Chat Noir. – dijo la chica acercándose a él y confiándole los miraculous. – Hablaremos más tarde, en la torre a la medianoche. – termino de decir la chica para después lanzar su yoyo y salir huyendo del lugar.

Chat Noir la vio irse para después tomar un rumbo distinto, un lugar donde espera que sus dudas se resuelvan. El chico deshizo su transformación un poco antes de que su tiempo terminara, le entrego un pedazo de queso a Plagg y camino con cuidado de no ser visto por nadie a la tienda del Gran Guardián.

-Maestro Fu. – llamo Adrien al hombre.

-Pasa Adrien, ¿qué ha pasado? – el chico entro, ocupando un lugar frente al Maestro Fu a quien le conto todo lo que había sucedido con Hawk Moth y lo que él pretende hacer con el poder supremo.

-Y al final mi padre ha huido. – termino de explicar Adrien. – Maestro Fu, yo no sé qué hacer. Él es mi padre no puedo darle la espalda, pero tampoco puedo traicionar a Ladybug.

-Escucha a tu corazón Adrien, ¿qué es lo que te dice?

-Yo… realmente quiero volver a ver a mi madre, pero sé que no es correcto el cómo mi padre pretender hacerlo. – se sinceró Adrien algo decaído por la situación. – Maestro Fu, ¿qué pasará si mi padre consigue hacer realidad su deseo?

-Lo más probable es que rompa el balance del universo, ya sabes por cada acción hay una reacción. Cada deseo tiene un costo que se debe pagar. Si tu padre revive a tu madre, entonces puede ser que alguien tenga que morir.

Con aquellas palabras rondando su cabeza Adrien volvió a casa utilizando su transformación para evitar a cualquiera que pudiese verlo o que sospeche sobre su padre. Él se detuvo en su habitación, destransformandose y caminando sobre los pasillos en busca de su padre o Natalie, ya que ella siempre está en la mansión, sólo que no en esa ocasión, entonces una pregunta cruzo por su cabeza ¿está Natalie enterada de todo? ¿Podría ser cómplice de su padre? Lo dudo, pero no descarto la idea de que así fuese.

Siendo sigiloso Adrien entra al estudio de su padre corroborando que él no está ahí, ni un alma en toda la mansión. Está solo y eso lo hace sentir triste, decaído y miserable. Al caminar hacia el retrato de su madre, se da cuenta que el Lucky Charm de Ladybug reparo lo que él destruyo con su Cataclismo. Lamentándose por ello golpea el suelo como si aquello lo ayudase a llegar con su madre, pero es obvio que es inútil, ahora no tiene forma de verla, a menos claro creando otro agujero en el suelo.

Adrien pasa horas tratando de averiguar cómo es que su padre baja a ese lugar sin problemas, debe tener algún tipo de elevador o algo que le ayude llegar ahí. Sin embargo, a pesar de contar con la ayuda de Plagg no encuentran el método que utiliza para bajar. Cuando menos se da cuenta son pasadas de la medianoche y que cierta catarina lo espera en la Torre Eiffel. Pronto Adrien abandona la habitación para dar paso a Chat Noir, saltando y corriendo por los tejados lo más rápido que puede, esperando que Ladybug aún lo esté esperando.

-Siento llegar tarde my Lady. – se disculpa el minino aterrizando sobre sus pies a un lado de la catarina.

-Por un momento dude de que vendrías.

-Yo nunca te dejaría plantada my Lady.

-Lo sé, es sólo que… al conocer mi identidad puede que tal vez no sea lo que esperabas. Ya sabes, bajo la máscara sólo soy Marinette la chica torpe y tímida que estropea todo.

-No estoy decepcionado Ladybug. Confieso que yo tampoco soy el chico alegre, coqueto y bromista que conoces.

-¿De qué hablas?

Chat Noir suspira sentándose en el borde de la torre con los pies suspendidos en el aire. Frente a él se alza una hermosa vista nocturna de París.

-La verdad es que en este momento no sé quién soy. Toda mi vida está planeada, pero ser Chat Noir me da la libertad de descubrir mi verdadero yo, de probar, de equivocarme, de tener una increíble amiga de la cual me enamore, pero ahora creo que lo que me gusta de ti es la seguridad que Ladybug te brinda, no importa que tan mal estén las cosas siempre estás ahí, salvando a todos, haciéndole frente a todo sin vacilar.

-No siempre estoy segura de las cosas, pero trato de dar lo mejor de mí.

-Lo sé. – susurro Chat Noir viendo a la chica sentarse a su lado. – Yo te conozco, sé que bajo la máscara está, esa chica maravillosa que ayuda a los demás, que es noble y bondadosa, pero que también necesita ser más segura de sí misma, sobre todo cuando habla con sus amigos y más ahora que uno de ellos te necesitará.

-¿Hablas de Adrien? – el minino asintió. – ¡Oh por Dios! Es cierto, pero ¿cómo quieres qué hable con él? Ni si quiera puedo decir una oración completa sin que comience a balbucear.

-¿Ladybug balbuceando? – bromeo el gato negro sabiendo perfectamente de lo que habla la chica del traje moteado. – ¿Por qué? No creo que Adrien Agreste sea una mala persona para que no puedas tener una conversación con él.

-No, no Adrien es una buena persona, la más buena que conozco, él no es como su… – de pronto Ladybug guardo silencio.

-¿Ibas a decir como su padre? – sin pretenderlo, las palabras de la chica le hirieron.

-No quise decir eso. Comprendo las razones por las que Gabriel está haciendo todo esto, pero no está viendo el daño que le provoca a su hijo y yo no quiero que Adrien sufra por su culpa.

-Eso es algo que no puedes evitar que pase.

-Puedo intentarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto empeño en querer ayudarlo?

-Bueno porque es nuestro deber. – trato de justificarse la catarina.

-Quiero la verdad Ladybug, ya hubo bastantes mentiras el día de hoy, podemos ser sinceros entre nosotros ¿por favor? – la chica miro los ojos verdes del minino, algo brillosos y tristes, por lo que no pude seguir ocultándole la verdad, una que seguro le romperá el corazón.

-Es porque yo… Es por él que yo no puedo corresponderte Chat Noir. – susurro la chica desviando su mirada para evitar que viera el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Espera, tú… ¿estás enamorada de Adrien Agreste? – cuestiono el gato negro, demasiado sorprendido para su gusto, Ladybug asintió en respuesta ahora más avergonzada que nunca, pero lo que creía que sería un corazón roto termino por ser un corazón alegre, pues Chat Noir comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-Lo sé es ridículo. – dijo la chica tras la risa del minino. – Sobre todo porque sólo soy una amiga para él y no quiero decir que eso sea malo, creo que es lo mejor para nosotros, porque si me acerco a Adrien como su amiga, tal vez pueda dejar de balbucear y hacer el ridículo. Además, él me confeso que le gusta Kagami, así que ya no albergo esperanzas de que algún día podamos salir juntos.

Chat Noir paro de reír tras escuchar las palabras de la chica y no es que su risa fuese en burla hacia ella, sino a lo irónico que había resultado ser todo aquel asunto, él enamorado de Ladybug quien resulto ser Marinette, la chica quien ha estado enamorada de él como Adrien que es Chat Noir.

-Oh. – fue todo lo que pudo decir el minino.

-Lo siento, no debería estar contándote esto. No quiero que pienses que lo hago para hacerte sentir mal, porque lo último que quiero es darte falsas esperanzas y que termines con el corazón roto como yo.

-No te preocupes por mí Bugaboo, estoy seguro que algún día ese chico te invitará a salir. – Ladybug no respondió a su evidente promesa, sólo se limitó a sonreír con tristeza.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Hawk Moth?

-Lo más importante es ¿qué pasará cuando le atrapemos? ¿Qué pasará con su hijo?

-No lo sé gatito, pero no podemos permitir que obtenga nuestros miraculous, pasarían cosas terribles si eso llegará a suceder.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Hola ladys y mininos!_**

 _Me siento muy contenta por el recibimiento de está pequeña historia y aunque no quisiera que acabara así debe ser. Anuncio que queda un capítulo y uno extra para el final. Me gustaría conocer la opinión de todos esos fantasmitas aunque sea compartirme una palabra con respecto a la historia, me harían muy feliz._

 _También me gustaría hacer unas aclaraciones de la historia y los capítulos sobre todo de Adrien, él obviamente está confundido, no es fácil enterarse que ha estado luchando con su padre y que la chica que ama es su mejor amiga a la cual no ve de esa manera, por ello de su conversación (la cual me encanto escribir, espero poder transmitir la idea de lo que cada uno siente en este momento, ya que está historia la he escrito un poco simple en cuestión de no describir y esas cosas como en mi antigua historia, ya que en este momento tengo muy poco tiempo y la idea está fresca así que más vale sacarla ahora y pulirla después)._

 _Iba incluir un beso ladynoir pero sentí que estaría muy forzado, así que díganme qué ship del cuadro amoroso les gustaría ver? Porque de que habrá beso lo habrá pero aún no escojo un ship, así que es su momento._

 _Con respecto a Chloe, me dí el atrevimiento de omitir poner partes del capítulo de Queen Wasp porque iba a suceder lo mismo que en el original, me refiero a la forma en la que atrapan al akuma. Aunque adelanto que en el próximo estará relacionado con Malediktator y en este hubo referencias al de Frozer, espero lo hayan notado._

 _No tomaré en cuenta el capítulo de Día de héroes, aunque quiero terminar la historia para antes de que trasmitan la segunda parte, la cual espero con ansias. Tengo miedo de lo que veremos._


	5. Capítulo 5: La decisión de Adrien

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A: REBECA .SZ Y DANIELA123 (MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO INFINITO)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: La decisión de Adrien**

Cuando el sol resplandeció fuerte al día siguiente, los chicos se dirigieron a clases como si la pesadilla del día anterior no hubiese sucedido. Para Marinette no fue fácil convencer a sus padres de dejarla continuar haciendo su labor como Ladybug y aunque ellos se mostraron comprensibles aun temen por la seguridad de su hija, sobre todo ahora conociendo la identidad de Hawk Moth. Sin embargo, no les quedo de otra que apoyar a su hija y esperar que nada malo le pasase.

-¿Adrien no ha llegado? – pregunto la peliazul a sus amigos, viendo el lugar del chico vacío a sólo unos minutos de comenzar las clases.

-No, esperemos que sólo se haya retrasado y que nada malo le haya pasado. – respondió Alya dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta, donde la Sra. Bustier entra junto a Rosita y Juleka.

-Odiaría que su padre lo encierre por lo que paso. – dijo Nino.

Por otro lado Adrien Agreste esperó en casa a que su padre apareciera, una hora tras otra hasta que el sueño lo venció. Por la mañana a la única que encontró y quien fue la que lo despertó fue Nathalie, está ahí como si su padre no fuese un supervillano que quiere robar su prodigio. El chico realizó su rutina de la mañana para terminar en el gran comedor solo como de costumbre.

-Nathalie ¿Dónde está mi padre? – se atrevió a preguntar Adrien picoteando la comida pero sin probarla.

-Tu padre está muy ocupado Adrien es mejor que no lo molestes.

-¿Molestarlo? Después de lo que hizo, ¿ni si quiera puede hablar conmigo?

-Tu padre ha sufrido mucho Adrien, tiene sus razones para hacer las cosas que hace.

-¿Y yo no? – Adrien no espero una respuesta de la secretaria de su padre, se levantó sin haber probado bocado y salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela, pero no se sentía de ánimos de nada.

Cuando todos creyeron que sería un día normal, resultó ser todo lo contrario. Chloé Bourgeois había creado un documental sobre Queen Bee. Es decir, de ella misma glorificándose por lo que realmente fue un fracaso superheroico. Lo que acabo por cobrarse su última víctima antes de irse a Nueva York junto a su madre.

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Adrien entrando a la escuela un poco tarde luego de merodear por los alrededores tratando de pensar y tranquilizar sus emociones.

-Adrien… – pronuncio la chica algo intimidada por su presencia sobre todo ahora que él conoce su identidad. – ¿Estás bien? – quiso saber Marinette quien no dejo de preguntarse del sentir de su mejor amigo, incluso se debatió si debía ir a visitarlo, al final declino esa idea temiendo que el chico no quisiera hablar con ella, por lo que su corazón salto de alegría al ver lo equivocada que está.

Adrien sonrió en respuesta, una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa que dejaría de preocupar a la chica que le confeso sus sentimientos por él.

-He estado mejor, pero dime ¿por qué están celebrando? – rápidamente Adrien desvió el tema. Aún no se siente listo para enfrentar la realidad y menos teniendo a Marinette cerca suyo, porque teme no ser capaz de guardar por más tiempo su identidad, porque su lado egoísta quiere que ella le siga queriendo pero que también ame la parte imperfecta que es Chat Noir.

-Ah eso, es porque Chloé se irá a Nueva York junto a su madre.

-¿Chloé se va? ¿Para siempre? – Adrien sintió una pequeña rotura en su corazón, no sólo su padre no le habla, ahora su mejor amiga le abandona.

-Sí, ¿No es increíble?

-No, creo que es terrible. – respondió Adrien viendo como sus compañeros y amigos celebran la ida de su mejor amiga. – ¿Cómo pueden celebrar algo como eso?

-Chloé era un estorbo para todos, era inútil de todas formas. – Adrien se quedó pasmado al escuchar las palabras de Marinette.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sobre todo tú Marinette. Nadie es inútil, ni si quiera Chloé, fue la única amiga que tuve cuando era pequeño y mi padre no me dejaba salir. Ella se fue enojada e infeliz. No puedo celebrar esto. – dicho esto Adrien dio media vuelta para encontrar algún lugar donde pueda estar solo como siempre lo ha estado.

-Lo siento mucho Adrien. – quiso disculparse Marinette, pero lo que realmente sentía era haberlo hecho sentir mal, no porque la chica malcriada de París se fuera para dejarle de hacer la vida imposible.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos cuando el caos reinó en la escuela, Malediktator es como se hace llamar el alcalde, otra víctima más de Hawk Moth. Tras las órdenes del supervillano, los alumnos y maestros comenzaron a destruirlo todo, los salones, las puertas, las ventas, todo se vendría abajo en segundos. Por lo que con presura los héroes aparecieron para darle pelea y acabar con la maldad, pero no contaban que su poder hiciese de las suyas, terminando por convertir a Chat Noir en un gato. Ladybug no tuvo más remedio que conseguir un compañero que le ayudase a destruir a Malediktator y sólo espera no equivocarse con su decisión.

-¡Ladybug! Vienes a ayudarme, ¿cierto?

-Te ayudaré, pero antes tengo que saber qué paso. ¿Por qué tu padre… digo Malediktator está enojado?

-Es por esa súper tonta y perdedora de nombre Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Es una chica horrible de mi clase y me odia. Hace que todo el mundo esté en mi contra.

-¿En serio esa chica Marinette tiene toda la culpa?

-Amm, está bien. De acuerdo, no fue todo culpa de Marinette. Ella realmente me molesta a veces, pero está vez papi se enojó solo completamente por su cuenta. – escuchar a Chloé decir eso sólo hizo que las palabras de Adrien calaran más en su interior.

-¿Solo por su cuenta?

-Si porque… hubo algo que no pudo hacer. – dijo la rubia desviando su mirada.

-Chloé, soy yo Ladybug. Puedes confiar en mí, puedes decirme la verdad.

-Yo… yo… Fui yo. Herí lo sentimientos de mi padre, porque me quería ir de París para siempre.

-¿Por lo qué paso en la escuela? Estoy segura de que Marinette probablemente no quiso decir eso exactamente.

-No es sólo ella. De hecho no me importa ella, es que no tengo razones para estar aquí. No le agrado a nadie, no tengo amigos. Soy inútil. – ver a Chloé en ese estado provocó que todo el odio que Marinette le guardaba se desvaneciera en un instante al comprender los sentimientos de aquella chica que por años la había molestado.

-Un amigo me dijo que nadie es inútil, Chloé.

-Es fácil para ti decir eso, eres Ladybug, una superheroína. Tú sirves un propósito.

-Sí, yo puedo arreglar los errores, tú misma lo dijiste en tu documental.

-¿Lo viste? – pregunto con sorpresa la rubia a lo que Ladybug asintió.

-¡Oh estoy muy avergonzada! Eso fue muy ridículo, totalmente ridículo. Ahora me doy cuenta.

-No te preocupes Chloé, puedes arreglar tus propios errores si eso quieres. – dijo con sinceridad Ladybug, ayudando a levantar a una chica que le abrió su corazón. – Tú también servir un propósito, pero debes quererlo.

-Eso es lo que quiero.

-Chloé Bourgeois, este es el miraculous de la abeja que provee el poder de inmovilizar a tu oponente. Lo usaras para hacer el bien. – es entonces que Ladybug le ofrece la cajita donde guarda el prodigio siendo tomado por Chloé y dejando en libertad a Pollen.

-A tus servicios, mi reina. – dijo Pollen completamente feliz de volver a estar activa.

-Una vez esté completo el trabajo, me devolverás el miraculous. ¿Puedo confiar en ti Chloé?

-No te decepcionaré está vez Ladybug.

Dicho esto, ambas chicas se embarcaron en una misión que las llevaría a pelear juntas como nunca lo habían hecho siendo sólo Chloé y Marinette. Tanto tiempo conociéndose y sólo basto una conversación para que la rubia hablara con ella desde el corazón. Ahora Marinette entiende que también parte de la culpa radica en ella, pues nunca considero que sus palabras podrían causarle un daño muy grande que sólo callar las molestias de Chloé.

-Lo siento mi Lady, siento que fui bastante inútil está vez. – expresó Chat Noir con tristeza viendo partir a Chloé junto a su familia, algo que él no puede hacer en ese momento.

-De hecho fuiste la clave para derrotar a Malediktator.

-¿Enserio? Cuéntamelo todo. – quiso saber el minino, ya que últimamente siente que todo lo que hace causa una gran decepción en todos.

-Será para la próxima vez gatito. – dijo Ladybug al escuchar una nueva advertencia de sus pendientes, acto seguido lanzo su yoyo para desaparecer en la oscuridad de París. Chat Noir se quedó viéndola partir demasiado abrumado tras vincular a Marinette con Ladybug, aquella chica que siempre está a su lado, apoyándolo en cualquiera de sus facetas, pero que no puede llenar el vacío que siente en su corazón.

Chat Noir huye de ahí, corriendo por los tejados algo molesto, triste y decepcionado con su padre, su familia. Habían pasado por mucho, pero se suponía que juntos lo enfrentarían, nunca creyó que su padre fuese un supervillano persiguiendo a Ladybug y Chat Noir para que le entregaran sus miraculous. Por supuesto que él está tentado a dárselo, recuperar a su madre es todo lo que siempre ha querido, la extraña. Sin embargo, es consciente que al hacerlo nada volvería a ser como antes, perdería a sus amigos, perdería a Ladybug y lo más importante perdería su vida, porque no está dispuesto a que alguien más sufra las consecuencias de los actos de los Agreste.

Entonces Adrien deshizo su transformación para poder entrar al local que últimamente se convirtió en su nuevo refugio.

-Maestro Fu, ¿puedo hablar con usted? En privado. – dijo Adrien mirando de reojo a Plagg y Wayzz, éste último llevándose a rastras a Plagg dentro de la caja de los miraculous para dejar solos a los humanos.

Cuando Marinette volvió a casa tuvo una increíble idea, pero para ello necesitaría la ayuda de sus amigos, así que pronto hizo un par de llamadas las cuales no estaban del todo convencidos de lo que la peliazul quiere hacer. Sin embargo, la chica suele ser muy persuasiva si se lo propone. Al día siguiente, Marinette se levantó temprano algo completamente inusual, preparó un par de cosas y agradecida con sus amigos por su ayuda es que salió de la escuela en busca de cierta chica rubia.

-¿Chloé?

-¿Dupain-Cheng? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo… quiero disculparme contigo Chloé. Fui muy mala y lo siento.

-¿Y por qué debo aceptar tus disculpas?

-Porque eso es algo que haría una superheroína. – respondió Marinette sonriendo con complicidad a la rubia. – Y yo sé que debajo de toda esa frialdad hay una chica con un corazón que está dispuesto abrirse a los demás.

-Gracias. – susurro Chloé. – Pero ni creas que por esto ya seremos amigas.

-Claro que no. – respondió de pronto Marinette, aunque muy en el fondo ambas sabían que algún día lo serían, pero tendrían que dar pequeños pasos para llegar a ese momento. Al menos, por ahora habían firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad que las llevaría a tolerarse la una a la otra.

-Bien, vine a tu estúpida fiesta, ¿ahora qué? – respingo Chloé viendo a sus compañeros celebrar lo que sea que estén celebrando.

-Mira, tenemos una fiesta en honor a la chica que salvó París… Queen Bee. – dijo Marinette señalando el retrato de la chica convertida en superheroína.

-Pero, Queen Bee soy yo… ¿Están teniendo una fiesta por mí? – Marinette asintió.

-¡Chloé, pensé que te perdía! – grito Sabrina llegando hasta ellas para abrazar a su amiga.

-Muy bien, no hay necesidad de hacer un gran asunto de esto, además estás arrugando mi ropa.

-Lo siento.

-Muy bien, muy bien, déjame ir. – decía Chloé a Sabrina para después volver a ser ella misma, mostrándole el diamante que su padre le compro y deslumbrando a todos por su brillo.

-Fue muy lindo de tu parte que hicieras esta fiesta por Chloé. – expreso Adrien llegando al lado de Marinette.

-Bueno ella salvó París, así que tal vez pueda salvarse ella también, ¿cierto?

-Rena Rouge y Carapace ayudaron a Ladybug a salvar París, pero nadie les hizo una fiesta. – le reprendió su mejor amiga llegando del otro lado.

-Bueno porque se supone que nadie conoce sus identidades. – respondió Marinette haciéndole un recordatorio a la chica de lentes.

-Hablando de eso, ¿estás bien Adrien? Sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo.

-Yo… voy a estarlo, no es necesario que se preocupen por mí.

-Adrien yo… – comenzó a decir Marinette, pero entonces las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-Amm iré ayudarle a Nino con… ya saben. – interrumpió Alya para después irse de ahí, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Adrien yo lo siento mucho. – se disculpó la chica una vez estuvieron solos. – Por lo de tu padre, por mentirte y por todo.

-Marinette, tú no tienes que disculparte por nada.

-Claro que sí, yo pude haber ayudado a tu padre y no luchar contra él.

-No. – le corto Adrien tomando de la mano a Marinette y llevándola a la entrada del colegio donde nadie pudiera oírles ni interrumpirles. – Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y no quiero que te detengas ¿está claro? Eres ladybug y es tu deber combatir contra Hawk Moth, mantener París a salvo.

-Pero Adrien si yo detengo a Hawk Moth, ¿qué pasará contigo?

-Te lo dije, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. – susurro Adrien tomando de las manos a la chica para darle apoyo. Ésta, es la primera vez que el chico es consciente de sus manos entrelazadas con la chica de sus sueños y no por nada sus corazones comenzaron a latir desenfrenados.

-Hay algo más que tengo que decirte y no es para nada fácil, es sobre… tu madre… ella está…

-Lo sé. – le corto Adrien antes de que pudiera decirlo. – Yo también tengo algo que decirte Marinette. – tras ver a la chica atenta a él decide proseguir. – Nunca imagine que sabría la identidad de Ladybug y me sorprendí de saber que todo este tiempo habías estado tan cerca de mí, porque creo que nadie podría haber sido una mejor Ladybug que tú y estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de alguien tan especial como tu Marinette.

-¿Qu…que? – tartamudeo la peliazul algo conmocionada por lo que acaba de escuchar en viva voz de Adrien Agreste, diciendo lo enamorado que está de… ¿Ladybug? O de ¿Marinette? O será que dé ¿ambas?

-Creo que está vez me toca a mí besarte. – tras decir esto Adrien se acercó lentamente hacia Marinette quien sólo le miraba aterrorizada por la situación y por lo que está a punto de pasar. Ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir sus labios tocarse y sus respiraciones cálidas sobre sus rostros, temerosos e inexpertos juntaron sus bocas en un beso lleno de amor, inseguridad, amistad y confianza.

-Yo… – comenzó a decir Marinette cuando ambos se separaron pero entrelazando el azul con el verde electrizante. Sintiendo su piel ardiente, sus corazones desbocados y los nervios a flor de piel.

-No necesitas decir nada Marinette. – murmuro Adrien, pero entonces el momento fue cortado cuando la limosina de los Agreste se estaciono fuera del colegio. – Yo necesito que conserves algo por mí. – continuó diciendo el chico volviendo su mirada al azul de sus ojos. Adrien separo sus manos para poder sacarse el anillo y depositarlo en la mano de Marinette cerrándola en un puño tras otorgarle el prodigio de la destrucción.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por dejarte sola con nuestra misión Bugaboo, pero ya no puedo seguir siendo Chat Noir, lo siento. Sé que lo entenderás.

Sus palabras tardaron en ser procesadas por Marinette, claro que entendía pero el shock la mantuvo estática en la puerta del colegio mientras Adrien le daba la espalda para caminar hacia la limosina, subirse en ella y alejarse hasta perderse por las calles de París.

«¿Adrien es Chat Noir?» se preguntaba una y otra vez Marinette, demasiado conmocionada por la gran revelación, sobre todo porque los recuerdos de ambos llegaron a su mente en un flash dejando al último el recuerdo más vergonzoso de su vida, donde ella le confiesa que está enamorada de él. Es entonces que la chica entiende todo al fin, «yo le había rechazado ese día y todos los demás, una y otra vez, por eso él decidió salir con Kagami, porque yo… ¡Que tonta fui!»

-Oh Adrien… – susurro Marinette viendo hacia la nada. Comprendiendo también lo que el chico tuvo que hacer, con quien tuvo que pelear… su padre y ver a su madre en esa caja, no tuvo que haber sido fácil para él.

-Ni si quiera se despidió de mí. – susurro el pequeño kwami negro que voló hacia el rostro de Marinette viendo también aquella calle por donde se perdió Adrien.

Plagg no entendía por qué su portador le había abandonado, a pesar de contar con el apoyo de Tikki, él sufría en silencio. Por su parte Marinette lo llamo varias veces pero ninguna fue respondida, ni devuelta. En el colegio les avisaron a todos que Adrien no volvería a la escuela que él se había ido lejos de París, pero nadie nunca supo a donde.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hola Ladys y mininos!_**

 _Acabo de terminar de escribir este capítulo así que les pido una disculpa si tiene alguna falta de ortografía, redacción, etc. Como les comenté este historias la escribí algo de rápido y sin meter mucho detalle y rollo, es algo sencilla, pero no quise que la idea se me fuera o que por el tiempo ya no pudiera escribirla._

 _Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que le dieron a la historia, tanto los que leen, comentan, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas. ¡GRACIAS!_

 _Este se podría considerar el último capítulo, pero será el penúltimo ya que hay un extra, sólo que habrá un salto en el tiempo, así que los chicos que conocimos aquí ya no serán tan peques._

 _Al final decidí un Adrinette porque quedaba mejor con la última parte (que fue por esa razón la que me decidí hacer está historia, fue eso último que dijo Adrien lo que me daba vueltas la cabeza y quería que terminará de alguna forma con Adrien renunciando a su miraculous, espero no me odien por eso). Es que acaso soy la única que al ver los promocionales de la tercera temporada cree que Chat Noir de alguna y otra manera no estará del lado de Ladybug? Es que es raro que no lo pongan a él y si lo hacen es por algo, no de la nada lo quitan junto a los héroes._

 _Bueno el último capítulo lo subiré tal vez el próximo miércoles una vez que hayan estrenado la última parte del día de héroes, si es que no lo atrasan._

 _Nos leemos pronto. Bonito día :)_


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Dónde estás Chat Noir?

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO POR SIEMPRE A: Rebeca. sz / DANIELA123 / deisy320**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Dónde estás Chat Noir?**

Marinette camina de regreso a casa con el sol ocultándose tras los edificios de París, luego de una tarde combatiendo a los akumas de Hawk Moth; mejor conocido como Gabriel Agreste, el famoso diseñador de modas que desapareció hace tres años y que nadie nunca volvió a verle, excepto cuatro héroes que se aventuraron en su mansión para una gran pelea y quienes guardaron el secreto de su identidad sólo por su hijo.

Luego de aquella batalla, nunca se le volvió a ver, ni en público, ni en su mansión y eso porque Ladybug había ido a corroborar varias veces; aunque claro que él no era tan tonto como para volver a ese lugar, sobre todo después de que su hijo Adrien se fuera de París.

La única que lleva el control de todo lo relacionado con los Agreste es Nathalie, pero su asistente siempre negaba ser la conocedora de su paradero.

Desde ese día, los héroes de París no han descansado con su búsqueda, peleando contra cualquier akuma que Hawk Moth les enviase, pero nunca tuvieron éxito, ni él, ni nadie y eso que la catarina contó con la ayuda de Rena Rouge, Carapace y podría decirse que de vez en cuando de Queen Bee.

Lamentablemente después de que Chloé descubriera la identidad de su superheroína favorita, había sentido en un principio celos, decepción y enojo. Después su actitud cambio, ya no admiraba a la catarina, pero tampoco molestaba a Marinette. Ambas llevaban una relación algo complicada, no eran amigas, ni tampoco enemigas, pero ellas sabían que si necesitaban ayuda ahí estarían. Es por esta razón y otras que la chica de las coletas no le permitió quedarse con el miraculous de la abeja como lo hizo con sus amigos, debido a que todavía no se ganaba la confianza de su equipo.

Cuando los días pasaron y las batallas se hicieron presentes, todo los parisinos siempre se preguntaban «¿Dónde está Chat Noir?», «¿Por qué ya nunca se le ve junto a Ladybug?», «¿Es que acaso ellos habían peleado?» Incluso Rena Rouge, Carapace y Queen Bee le hacían el mismo cuestionamiento, a lo que Ladybug siempre respondía con un «Él volverá» junto a una mirada llena de tristeza.

Pero él no lo hizo, al menos no durante los últimos tres años. Tanto paso desde aquel adiós, ese día todo cambió para Marinette, no sólo tuvo que procesar la identidad de Chat Noir, sino que también perdió a su compañero de batallas, a su amigo y por supuesto a su más grande amor, aunque en ese entonces no lo supiera con exactitud. En la actualidad, aún a la chica de las coletas le cuesta trabajo encajar la pieza del puzzle del gato bromista y coqueto en el tranquilo y carismático Adrien.

De repente, mientras Marinette camina por las solitarias calles de París, se detiene tan abrupto en el momento que su vista es atraída por una pintura al fondo del callejón.

-¿Por qué te detuviste Marinette? – pregunto Tikki saliendo de la bolsita para volar hasta su rostro, encontrándose con la expresión de asombro mezclado con tristeza y melancolía. – Oh. – fue todo lo que dijo la Kwami luego de ver aquello que abrumo tanto a su portadora.

Frente a ellas, en un oscuro callejón se encuentra una enorme pintura fuera de lo común, en la pared retrataron una huella color verde, el mismo tono que los ojos gatunos de su amigo, encerrado en un círculo negro, arriba de la leyenda: "Chat Noir, ¿dónde estás?"

-Él no volverá, Tikki. – murmuro la chica cabizbaja.

-No te desanimes Marinette, estoy segura de que algún día lo volverás a ver. – dijo Tikki tratando de animar a su portadora.

-No lo creo Tikki, él nunca respondió mis cartas y eso es porque no quiere saber nada de mí, ni de nadie.

Marinette despego sus pies que parecían haber sido pegados al suelo con cemento y siguió su camino de regreso a casa. Lo que la chica de las coletas no sabía es que aquel chico rubio de ojos verdosos, había leído todas y cada una de sus cartas enviadas a su correo, a veces más de una vez las releía.

Adrien decía que aquellas cartas le motivaban para seguir adelante, estaba solo en otra ciudad, en otro país, muy lejos de su padre y de las únicas personas que le querían; sus amigos. Había tomado coraje para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, incluso aunque su corazón se rompiera, él tenía que dejar sola a su Lady, incluso a su gran amigo Plagg, pero esperaba que todo aquello valiera la pena.

«¡Arriba todos! ¡Es el Día de los Héroes! ¿Ya hiciste tu buena acción? Recuerda que hoy tú también puedes ser un héroe». Decía Nadja Chamack en las noticias.

-¡Esto es increíble! Nos dieron un día, ¡A NOSOTROS!, ¿puedes creerlo? – explayaba de emoción Alya hacia Nino.

-Lo sé, yo aún no me lo creo. Deberíamos celebrarlo en grande con una fiesta, música y…

-Nadie va a prestarles atención, no cuando me vean a mí. – expresó Chloé llegando hasta los chicos e interrumpiendo a Nino con su comentario.

-¿Enserio Chloé? Tengo que recordarte que somos un equipo. – le advirtió Marinette, viendo desafiante a la chica de cabellos rubios.

-Sí, un equipo al que le falta un integrante. Vas a contarnos al fin, ¿en dónde se metió el gato callejero?

-Su nombre es Chat Noir. – le corrigió Marinette molesta por el insulto hacia su amigo.

-Amm yo no suelo decirlo muy a menudo, pero está vez estoy del lado de Chloé. Creo que merecemos saber qué paso con Chat Noir. – dijo Alya poniéndose del lado de la rubia y mirando hacia su novio.

-Yo… también estoy del lado de las chicas. – soltó Nino, al tener tres pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

-Está bien. – soltó de repente Marinette, demasiado cansada como para seguir ocultándoles la verdad. – Chat Noir me entrego su miraculous, él no va a regresar al equipo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? – cuestiono Alya sorprendida.

-Así que al fin el gato negro se cansó de perseguir a la catarina.

-¿De qué estás hablando Chloé?

-Oh vamos, ¿de verdad me harás decirlo? Todos aquí sabemos que Chat Noir se enamoró de ti, pero tú nunca le diste una oportunidad, así que supongo que él se cansó de esperarte y decidió irse para no verte más.

¿Habría sido esa, otra razón por la que Adrien se había ido?

Su padre.

Su madre.

Y ahora ella.

¿Es por ello que él nunca responde a sus cartas?

De repente, su conversación es interrumpida por los gritos y lamentos de los parisinos, rápidamente los chicos se acercan a sus compañeros a la espera de que ellos les compartan información de lo que fuese que estaba pasando. Al parecer Chat Noir volvió, pero no era el mismo de siempre, él ha sido akumatizado y había asesinado a Ladybug con su cataclismo frente a todos.

Minutos más tarde, una ola de akumas les rodearon a todos, convirtiendo a antiguas victimas de vuelta en akumatizados. París se estaba convirtiendo en el peor lugar para vivir. Marinette, Alya, Nino y Chloé ayudaron a algunos de sus compañeros a no tener miedo, de esa forma alejar a las mariposas de Hawk Moth. Cuando la situación se calmó un poco, los chicos llamaron a su transformación, siguiendo a las víctimas de los akumas para ser dirigidos hacia la Torre Eiffel.

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Carapace viendo como todos los akumatizados se reúnen frente a la torre, pero sin hacer nada más que esperar.

-Es Hawk Moth. – señala la catarina, reencontrándose con su enemigo luego de tres largos años.

-¿Qué estará planeando? – cuestiono Queen Bee, mientras todos estaban apartados viendo la escena desde un tejado frente a ellos.

-No lo sé, pero no será nada bueno. – respondió Ladybug y después de pensarlo se subió al borde del tejado para enfrentar de nuevo cara a cara contra su mayor enemigo. – ¡Hawk Moth! ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado de la ilusión de Volpina! ¡Porque la verdadera Ladybug nunca te dará su miraculous!

¡Puede que tengas un ejército de guerreros akumatizados!

¡Pero nosotros somos un equipo de superhéroes!

¡Y te vas arrepentir de ponerte un traje totalmente ridículo!

¡Ya que han decidido pelear, hágase sus sueños realidad!

¡Qué empiece el espectáculo!

Luego de una ardua pelea contra los akumatizados de Hawk Moth, los héroes de París se las habían ingeniado para llegar hasta la Torre Eiffel, lugar donde se resguarda tras sus más grandes akumas.

-¡Es una señal, Hawk Moth! – dice la catarina luego de recibir de su lucky charm, una pequeña caja color rojo de motas negras. – Una señal de que tu miraculous terminará en este lugar, en esta caja.

-¿Estás segura de que no estás cometiendo un grave error? – cuestiona Hawk Moth.

-No. – dijo con firmeza. – ¡Entrégame tu miraculous!

Sin embargo, todo su plan se fue al caño tras descubrir la trampa de Hawk Moth. Todo pasa muy rápido, cupido negro se alza sobre ellos lanzando sus flechas para convertir sus emociones en negativas, pero antes de que alguno de los héroes pueda reaccionar a tiempo y quitar a Ladybug del camino, alguien más lo hace, salvándola de ser akumatizada.

-¿Chat… Noir? – susurra la catarina viendo demasiado sorprendida a su amigo sobre ella, él al percatarse de esto se levanta para después ayudarla a ponerse de pie, sintiendo mil mariposas en su estómago con su simple tacto.

-El mismo, my Lady. – responde el chico guiñándole el ojo como siempre lo hacía.

-¿De verdad eres tú? – pregunta la chica, incrédula de que él de verdad este ahí, con ella.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría sola peleando contra Hawk Moth?

-Estaba comenzaba a dudar.

-Tú siempre fuiste mi razón para continuar. – declaro el chico viendo fijamente los ojos azules de la catarina. – Bueno tú y ya sabes… – por supuesto que lo sabía.

-¿Así que al fin el gato negro ha salido de su escondite?

-He venido para acabar con esta absurda pelea. – Hawk Moth comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

-Nunca me vencerán.

-No necesito vencerte. – dijo el minino acercándose un poco hacia él. – ¡BASTA DE PELEAR, PADRE! – las palabras del chico dejaron a todos demasiado pasmados tras enterarse de golpe sobre su verdadera identidad, incluso Hawk Moth soltó su bastón viendo incrédulo al gato negro frente a él.

-¿Adrien? – pregunto su padre al chico de mirada gatuna.

-Has hecho demasiado daño padre y sé por qué lo hiciste, pero debes parar y dejar de culparte. Lo que le paso a mamá no fue tu culpa, ¿cómo podrías saber lo que le pasaría?

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

-Nathalie me lo contó todo, bueno… en realidad no le di muchas opciones. – confesó el chico juntando del suelo el bastón de su padre. – Aunque me hubiera gustado que tú me lo contarás. Puedo ayudarte, puedo ayudar a mamá.

-¿Vas a entregarme tu miraculous y el de Ladybug? – la catarina le miro aterrorizada, esperando en cualquier momento la traición de su mejor amigo.

-No, he pasado todo este tiempo buscando otra solución y creo que lo encontré. Es arriesgado, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo. – expuso Chat Noir dando un paso hacia su padre. – Claro sólo si estás dispuesto a entregar tu miraculous y acabar con todo esto.

Hawk Moth lo pensó por un momento, él no quería terminar la pelea, temía que Chat Noir le estuviera mintiendo, haciéndose pasar por su hijo y así no conseguir traer de regreso a su esposa, pero si peleaba, podría herir a su único hijo; él no estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño, ya se sentía fatal luego de que él se alejara por tres años, porque lo ama, es su única familia y no le perdería de nuevo.

-Noroo alas fuera. – susurro el hombre, deshaciendo su transformación para después quitarse su miraculous y entregándoselo a Ladybug.

Nunca creyó que el terminaría de esa manera. Derrotado y sin su miraculous, porque muy en el fondo comenzaba a tomarle cariño a Noroo, tenerlo por ahí le hacía más llevadero el dolor que sentía tras la pérdida de su esposa y en ese entonces de la ausencia de su hijo.

-Vamos a casa papá. – tras decir esto, Chat Noir se llevó a Gabriel a la mansión, ninguno de los chicos les siguió a pesar de todas las preguntas que tenían, aún estaban demasiado abrumados por todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero decidieron darles tiempo suficiente para que los Agreste se recuperaran, sanaran las heridas y sobre todo reagruparse luego de tener a Emilie de regreso.

Una semana después, los chicos visitaron a Adrien en su mansión, quien se le vía más alegre, relajado y sin preocupaciones. Los cinco se refugiaron en la antigua habitación del rubio, la cual no había sido redecorada en mucho tiempo, parecía ya algo infantil para ellos, luego de tanto tiempo fuera.

-Me alegro que volvieras amigo, no era lo mismo sin ti. – dijo Nino poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, un gesto amistoso que al chico hizo sonreír.

-¡Adrinkis! – grito Chloé abalanzándose sobre Adrien y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo también te extrañe Chloé. – dijo el rubio, tratando poco a poco de despegarse de su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Yo no puedo creer que tú seas ¡Chat Noir! – murmuro Alya, quien seguía en shock luego de revelación, sobre todo después de analizar la situación una y mil veces.

-Siento decepcionarte. – susurro el chico sintiéndose demasiado nervioso con la presencia de cierta chica peliazul.

-Para nada. – respondió Alya aliviada. – Pero sabes lo absurdo que fue todo esto para ustedes dos… par de tortolos.

-¿De qué hablas? – le cuestiono el rubio sin entender bien sus palabras.

-De que Marinette estuvo locamente enamorada de ti y tú lo estabas de Ladybug, ¿no es irónico? – ambos chicos se miraron, el rubor en sus mejillas hacia evidente lo avergonzado que estaban.

-Amm, creo que es hora de irnos. – dijo Nino, arrastrando con él a las chicas y llevándoselas lejos de la habitación.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron solos, el silencio reino entre ellos, ninguno sabía qué decir exactamente, la última vez que conversaron, Adrien le reveló su identidad y se había ido después de eso.

-Marinette, yo… lo siento. – murmuro Adrien, atreviéndose a hablar primero. – De verdad nunca quise dejarte sola, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Patrañas! Discúlpate todo lo que quieras, pero yo aún no te he perdonado. – la escandalosa voz de un pequeño Kwami se hizo oír en la habitación, interrumpiendo al chico y volando hasta su rostro, cruzándose de brazos, algo molesto.

-¿Cuántas veces me harás repetirlo Plagg?

-Todas las que sean necesarias y eso no incluye el camebert que me debes por todos los días que no estuviste. – le reprocho el pequeño Kwami negro.

-Lo siento, ya te expliqué por qué no te llevé conmigo. El Maestro Fu me dio instrucciones muy específicas, si venías podías haberte hecho mucho daño.

-Pero al menos podías haberme avisado, dicho algo, no abandonarme como una plaga. – escupió el Kwami molesto y herido.

-Si te lo decía, habrías comprometido mi búsqueda. De por sí tarde 3 años en conseguirlo.

-¡Son puras patrañas! – vocifero Plagg, saliendo de la habitación seguido de Tikki, quien seguro le reconfortaría.

-Nunca me perdonará. – susurró el chico más para sí que para la chica de mirada celeste a su lado. – Yo sólo espero que tú si puedas hacerlo Marinette.

-Lo hará, con el tiempo lo comprenderá… como yo.

-También quería decírtelo, siempre estuve tentado a responder tus e-mails, pero si lo hacía… entonces me hubiera olvidado de todo sólo para poder regresar contigo.

-¿Leíste mis cartas?

-Todas y cada una de ellas. – respondió Adrien acercándose a Marinette y tomando sus manos entre las suyas. – Gracias por nunca perder la esperanza, no conmigo.

-Yo… te eche de menos, tus bromas tontas, tu sonrisa, tus coqueteos, tu voz, tus labios. – dijo esto último en un susurro, siendo hipnotizada por el verde de sus ojos.

Poco a poco los chicos fueron acercando sus rostros hasta casi sentir la respiración del otro. Sus labios se tocaron, besándose con tanto sentimiento, con tanta ansia de encajar esa pieza del puzzle que les hacía falta porque ellos necesitaban esto, necesitaban volver a sentirse cerca, porque aunque ellos se enamoraron de la identidad del otro, seguían siendo ellos y qué mejor que conocerse por completo, entenderse y aun así amarse. Porque como dijo el Maestro Fu hace mucho tiempo… «Ellos están destinados a estar juntos».

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hola!_**

 _Lo siento muchísimo, creo que no se me da bien poner fechas porque no cumplo. Quiero decirles que perdón por todas las faltas, la poca redacción y lo mal escrito, no tuve tiempo para corregir, ni nada eso. Espero en un futuro poderle hacer sus arreglos y que quede perfecta. Metiéndole el salseo xD_

 _Y al final, decidí incluir los capítulos de Catalyst y Mayura para darle un cierre a esta historia, espero les haya gustado. Si es así, no olviden decírmelo que a mí me encantaría saber su opinión._

 _También quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos y/o alertas. De verdad lo apreció mucho._

 _Está historia termina aquí, pero no será la última que haga de miraculous. Aunque me tomaré un tiempo para seguir con mis historias propias, ya que no sé me da bien, hacer dos al mismo tiempo._

 _Espero tengan una increíble vida, nos estaremos leyendo por ahí. Saludos a todos :)_


End file.
